


Officer Barnes

by miraclemira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclemira/pseuds/miraclemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first short.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Barnes

**“My name?” He looked at the older, bald, and suited man sitting in front of him. “You know who I am. Why ask?”**

**“Tell me what happened?”**

**He nodded, “It all started in December, around Christmas time. I had been working the Christmas Eve shift to be exact. The night time one, not the day time. My partner, Sam Wilson, and I had decided to take a stroll pass a park when we heard someone on the other side…”**

“Hey!” Officer Barnes shouted, “You can’t be in the park past 11. It’s midnight.” He looked at the young man, his work clothes looked stained and his tie had been crooked.

“Think he’s drunk.” Officer Wilson looked at his partner. Officer Barnes squatted to look at the man’s face.

“He is.” Barnes nodded. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“She’s dead.” The man frowned and tears swallowed the color of his eyes. Barnes was surprised they hadn’t frozen on his face since it was way below freezing.

“Wilson, why don’t you bring the car around? Let’s get him get back to the precinct.” Barnes looked at his partner and Sam left, “Who's dead?”

“It’s all my fault. I killed her.” The blonde man stood up and started walking to the bridge that stood high above a creek.

“Wait no!” Barnes grabbed him and that was first moment that the two looked at each other eye to eye. The man was tall, muscular, his blue eyes crystallized in the cold.

“Why?” The man looked at him.

“What’s your name?” Barnes asked back.

“Steven.” He responded. His name was Steven.

“Can I call you Steve?”

“I guess.”

 

**“And that’s how you met Captain Rogers?” The officer looked at James.**

**“Yes, sir.” He nodded and looked at him.**

**“Continue please.”**

 

**“Well, I got him into the squad car and Sam and I took him down to the precinct. Once there, we sat him down and gave him some coffee with a blanket. He was practically frozen, but I guess in his drunken state he didn’t notice.”**

“Who did you kill, Steve?” Barnes looked at him.

“She was beautiful. And amazing, she deserved so much better.” Steve frowned and looked at Sam, then James.

“Was she your wife? Girlfriend?” Sam sat down and looked at him.

“Best friend.” He frowned again. “Her name was Margaret Carter, Peggy for short.” Barnes turned to his computer and looked her up. She had died several years ago from a failed assault mission overseas in Iraq. Steve had been leading it.

“Steve... She died a couple years ago.” Sam spoke gently.

“I know.” Steve looked at the both of them. “December 24th, 2002. Today is December 24th, 2004, or well... now it’s Christmas. She was supposed to be getting married to a man named Daniel. Couldn’t ever tell him the news either. Never did.” Steve hung his head, “He lives in California because of me. I let her die.”

“Hey, Steve.” James looked at him. “It’s not your fault. You have to know that right? You can’t control when ambushes happen, or when someone fires their gun.”

 

**“We talked for a while after that and then he apologized and left. The next time I saw him was when he was the park that same day the next year. We had the same conversation but this time, he asked more questions. He wanted to know more about me, how I knew what to say to him. I gave him my phone number and in a few months or so we started dating.” James looked at his commanding officer as he walked into the room.**

**“But what about the incident?” He looked at him sternly.**

**“Right.” He frowned. “We had gone to Sam’s Christmas party, Steve was really excited. He hadn’t had an incident since we started dating, he even stopped seeing the therapist. He was really happy.”**

“Do you think I look okay?” Steve smiled, his blue bottom up top and tan pants complimenting his eyes.

“You look amazing as always.”

“Bucky, c’mon, be serious.” Steve teased. Bucky had been the nickname given to him by Steve when he found out his middle name was Buchanan.

“Steve, let’s go or we’ll be late!” Bucky laughed and pulled him out the door. When they arrived to Sam’s, they were one of the first one’s there. So naturally, Sam pulled out the mistletoe and the last thing Bucky remembers is Steve’s lips crashing against his. It was perfect, really. He couldn’t believe how amazing that man felt, how amazing he was in general.

But when the best of things happen, the worst falls right on top of it. The police radio that the chief had on him went off. There was a shooting going down where the carousel was in Central Park. Civilian casualties already occurred and that’s when all the police left in a hurry, including Bucky.

 

**“Everyone got down to the precinct and suited up. Sirens were blazing, guns were going off. It was a massacre, but that wasn’t the worst of it.” James eyes began to water.**

**“It’s okay… Keep going.”**

“Sam!” Bucky shouted as he took a bullet to the leg. “Officer down! Officer down!” Bucky screamed and pulled Sam out of the line of fire. He ripped off a part of his pants and tied it around the wound to keep it from bleeding more. “We need an ambulance, now!” He yelled into the radio and as he looked around, that’s when he saw Steve running in with the medics.

“Steve! Get out of here.” Bucky growled.

“Sam, give me your gun.” Steve held his hand out as Sam gave it to him.

“Steven.”

“I was a Captain, James. I know what the fuck to do, unlike your chief.” He snapped, “Cover my six.” He kept hushed as he checked the number of bullets in the magazine. He peered over the bush that Bucky and Sam found cover behind. “There are twelve guys holding down the hostages on the carousel. Six are surrounding them, they have the most ammo since they aren’t firing.”

Bucky stood there stunned.

“The other six are standing at the ready for when your police break the line and from the looks of it, they won’t for a while. Tell your guys to fall back and take cover.” Bucky looked over at his chief in confusion. He couldn’t follow Steve’s orders, he had to follow his chief’s. “Do it.” Steve growled and Bucky did. He radioed to the other officers to fall back and take cover. He handed his radio over to Steve who spoke to them. “Those who have the least amount of ammo hold your fire and do as I say. Fire your flares towards the sky, create a diversion. While those who have more ammo, fire and aim. Each of you pick one guy to fire at and only fire at them. Make your shots count.”

Bucky was speechless.

The men did as Steve did and it worked.

What came next however, was the horror. In the midst of the fire fight, Steve lost it. Something triggered him and he took the gun and ran through the fire fight. He was cautious, but at the same time he wasn’t.

Bucky watched horrified.

He blinked.

And blinked.

Then it was over.

A couple officers laid dead. Most of the men involved dead as well. Civilians were safe. Where was Steve?

“Steve!” Bucky screamed. He screamed as he saw the medics checking body after body.

 

**“And the was the last I ever saw him.” He sighed, tears wetting his cheek. “Please, sir, don’t fire me. I love my job.”**

**“I’m not firing you, Barnes. I just... We pulled up Steven’s file, his Army file. He died in 2002 with the rest of his unit. He looks the same as the man you knew. I don’t know what tell you.”**

**“What?” Bucky furrowed, “How? I don’t understand.”**

**The man pulled the file out of his bag.**

**“Captain Steven Grant Rogers led his unit into an assault mission with full confidence. They were met with an ambush and all were killed except Sergeant Rumlow.” Bucky read aloud. He kept reading, more and more. Over the next months, he didn’t stop reading. Something wasn’t right. How could only one have survived that big of an ambush, one with a highly decorated Officer? How could have dated someone who was dead?**

**As he sat down in his apartment to read Sergeant Rumlow’s file, he felt something sharp pierce his heart. His white shirt staining red, his throat coughing up red liquid into his brown drink. His eyes fell upon a man, tall and brunette. He was built for the military.**

**“Rumlow.”**


End file.
